warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Breacher9391
Welcome! Storm Zealot Art Storm Zealot_SP.jpg|Storm Zealot armourial with Chapter iconography Storm Zealot_Astartes 2.png|Storm Zealot Astartes of the 2nd Company, 5th Tactical Squad Storm Zealot Chapter I'm sorry to hear about you friend. Without trying to detract from that, I'm also glad that I could help with your Chapter. If you want to continue the theme of the Centurion Armour, maybe have them employ a particular set of tactics and/or formations that centre around the use of the suits of Centurion Armour that the Chapter would realistically have. Take - for example - the Centurion Siegebreaker Cohot from the tabletop Codex: Space Marines is a prime example of the sort of formation and associated tactics you could employ in your Chapter in order to keep the Centurin theme. Just remember to try to make it original! Don't just say They are noted for using the Centurion Siegebreaker Cohort in many scenrios. You gotta be original haha. If you need me to proof-read your article and make the appropriate adjustments, or add in some ideas to help you get started on areas of the Chapter you might be struggling with, let me know and I'd be happy to help! Best of luck, IllumiNini (talk) 14:08, February 9, 2017 (UTC) RE: Pic Request Here You Go! Storm Zealot_Cpt.png|Storm Zealot 2nd Company Captain Praise the God Emperor this is what Im looking for. In honored. Thank you so much. May the strength of Russ, the wiseness of Guilliman, and chivalric of Vulkan be with you RE: Millennia and Ages of Space Marines Hey Breacher, let's see if we can clear things up for you. So, first of all, the way the ages of the Imperium work are thus: There are 41 Millennia (plural for a Millennium, which is 1,000 years). This dating system began with the birth of the ancient human religious figure of Jesus Christ in which the event took place. For example, in our modern day, which is A.D. 2017, this would be represented very generally in the Imperial Dating System as 017.M3. So, therefore during each individual millennium, there is exactly 1,000 years of recorded history. For more info visit the following links: *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_Dating_System Imperial Dating System] *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Timeline Imperial Timeline] Now, as far as Space Marine ages go..some Space Marines, such as the Blood Angels are quite long lived. In fact, in the Horus Heresy novels, they imply that a Space Marine could effectively be immortal. By the latter years of the Great Crusade, many of the Space Marine veterans at that time had been fighting for over two centuries. No one knew exactly how long a Space Marine could live. In fact, in the modern M41, the oldest 'living' Space Marine is Lord Commander Dante of the Blood Angels at 1,100 years of age. Anyone older than that, is usually interred within a Dreadnought. Usually the reason Space Marines doesn't live to reach such a venerable age is due to the vagaries of war, which is often violent, brutal, and nasty. Not to mention, fighting and surviving centuries of warfare and conflict is next to impossible, considering the myriad of foes and threats a Space Marine face. The only reason Chaos Space Marines are millennia old, is that time flows differently within the hellish realm of the Eye of Terror, and presumably in the Maelstrom as well. To meet a Space Marine past two centuries old is quite the achievement, as is a rare occurrence. Therefore, I wouldn't go past 1,000 for any of your most venerable Chapter members, for that would be pushing it. In fact, I probably wouldn't go past 500 years old in most cases. There just aren't that many Space Marines who reach a venerable age. They live harsh, brutal and often short lives due to their job of constantly waging war against the worst the galaxy can throw at them. Hopefully this clears some things up for you. If anything, I can adjust some of your dates accordingly on your Storm Zealots if need be. Just let me know if you need help with anything else. Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Humble Adept (talk) 04:44, March 2, 2017 (UTC) RE: Perpetual Characters Right! Great Idea, instead of dissapeared into the warp I will make one of the Chapter Masters interred into a Venerable Dreadnought. I will not make a perpetual character and guess I will fix the timeline story that you will notice and will add some more stories before m41 if its necessary? what do you say? Hey mate, Algrim summed up the age of Space Marines pretty well, so I won't touch on that. As for Perpetuals, it is against the Canon Policy of this WikiCanon Policy of this Wiki to have any character that is a Perpetual. Best of luck, IllumiNini (talk) 06:03, March 3, 2017 (UTC) RE: Storm Zealots Organisation RE: New Chapter Spectral Wolves Ideas Hey Breacher9391, Thought I'd run some ideas by you for your Spectral Wolves Chapter. Been trying to think on some of the specialist ranks and formations your Chapter might possess, since your trying to keep it with a whole wolf-theme: Specialist Ranks *'Wolf Commander' - The Spectral Wolves' equivalent of a Chapter Master. The Wolf Commander is chosen by acclamation from amongst the Chapter's Claw Lords upon the death of his forebear, and he will remain the Wolf Commander until his own death. *'Claw Lords' - A Claw Lord is a Spectral Wolf officer who is the equivalent of a standard Space Marine Captain and who commands one of the 10 Wolf Bands (Companies) that comprise the full Spectral Wolves Chapter's military force. *'Liege Guard' - Each Claw Lord maintains a cadre of elite Hearth Guard (Honour Guard), comprising the very finest of the warriors under his command. Wolf Commander Tyr Hjalmar is no exception, and maintains perhaps the largest Hearth Guard of all the Claw Lords, counting among its number many of the greatest warriors in the entire Chapter. Tyr's Hearth Guard is so large that it is split into several smaller Packs, many of which have earned great renown for their deeds, yet when they gather for war at the Wolf Commander's side they are collectively known as the Liege Guard. The Wolf Commander's elite guardians accompany him into every battle and command his armies when the needs of war call him away. Tyr's Liege Guard defend him with their lives, and slay without mercy those who would raise blades against the master of the Spectral Wolves. They are the shield and sword of the Wolf Commander, fending off enemy attacks before landing the killing blow. To face the Liegesguard in battle is to face death itself. *'Warden' - The Spectral Wolves' equivalent to a Chaplain. *'Augur' - The Spectral Wolves' equivalent to a Librarian. *'Forge Wright' - The Spectral Wolves' equivalent to a Techmarine. *'Medicae' - The Spectral Wolves' equivalent to an Apothecary. Wolf Bands A Wolf Band is equivalent to a standard Codex Company of other Space Marine Chapters. Each Band is generally made up of warriors who have fought together for some time and will work together as a pack of Yovician dire wolves do on the hunt. For the Spectral Wolves, Bands will often work together to track down their foes through the use of their uncanny senses, hunting their prey like the dire wolves of Yovic, identifying the locations of their comrades as much by their enhanced sense of smell as by any technological means. The Spectral Wolves have four primary Packs (squad types) in their Chapter, including; the Bloodied Fangs, Wolf-Hides, White Beards and the Hearth Guard. *'Hearth Guard (Sternguard Veterans)' - Hearth Guard are the elite core of Spectral Wolf brothers who are utterly loyal to their Claw Lord and have achieved feats of exceptional valour and martial prowess. They serve as their liege's hand-picked honour guard and are pledged to stand by their lord's side in battle, and if need be, to die with him. Often, these Hearth Guard will serve as a Pack Leader (Sergeant) for a Band's squads, imparting their knowledge and experience to their younger charges. In addition to access to the best suits of power armour and the most advanced wargear available to the Chapter, the Hearth Guard have earned the right to wear Terminator Armour. Because a position in the Hearth Guard is rare, rewarding and envied by the warriors of the Chapter, there are always those who are eager for glory and a chance to be forever remembered within the Chapter's sagas. **'Lupine Cavalry' - Taking a page out of the Space Wolves' combat doctrines, the Spectral Wolves have created a sub-group of the Hearth Guard, known as Lupine Cavalry. Utilising the large dire wolves native to their recruitment world of Yovic, the Spectral Wolves ride these massive lupine creatures as living cavalry. These creatures are often augmented with adamantium jaws, bionics and back-jointed metal limbs that end in razor-sharp claws. The havoc that these creatures are capable of wreaking in one of their furious charges is truly terrifying to behold. *'White Beards (Veteran Marines)' - White Beards form a cadre of veteran warriors within the Chapter. Hoary with age, proud and wise, they quite literally possess 'white beards', for as they age, their hair will grow course and grey, and eventually turn snow white. After centuries of long wars, their esteem stands as a mountain, commanding awe and respect from those of lesser years. There are relatively few White Beards within the Chapter, for many warriors die in battle so only a minority survive to reach a venerable age. Their saga is almost complete. These veteran warriors are disciplined and steady even in the heat of battle, and hence entrusted with a Band's heavy weapons, acting as the equivalent of other Chapter's Devastator Marines. *'Wolf-Hides (Tactical Marines)' - If a Bloodied Fang survives long enough to mature into a seasoned Astartes, they are promoted to the ranks of the Wolf-Hides. These veteran Astartes are the equivalent to a Chapter's Tactical Marines. *'Bloodied Fangs (Scout Marines)' - A Bloodied Fang is a newly inducted Astartes of the Spectral Wolves Chapter and the equivalent of a Chapter's Neophyte or Scout Marine. Notoriously bellicose and fiercely aggressive, these hot-headed, young warriors are eager to prove themselves to their elder kin, and rush headlong into the enemy in their efforts to garner personal glory and perhaps a place in the Chapter's sagas. These young warriors are often utilised as shock troops by the Spectral Wolves and spearhead the majority of the Chapter's assaults. If they survive to become mature and capable warriors, they will eventually be elevated to the veteran ranks of the Wolf-Hides. *'Pups (Aspirants)' - These are newly inducted Aspirants of the Chapter, who have yet to earn the right to acquire the necessary implants to become a full-fledged transhuman Astartes warrior. Let me known what you think? If you approve, I can incorporate this information into your article. Thanks! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Fanon Wiki Humble Adept (talk) 20:39, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Can we discuss ? Hey Breacher , i would like to discuss with you personnally about something. Do you have steam or an email that could allow us to talk faster than leaving messages on the fanon ? Thank you for reading this , Kaedmon (talk) 12:48, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Yes , actually i have a proposition for you. Come to the chat if you wish , i'm on it at the moment. Otherwise , i'll be sending you a mail later on , Kaedmon (talk) 21:51, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Mail sent ! Just sent you a mail , Kaedmon (talk) 22:09, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Want the Spectral Wolves and Zero Legion be allies? Primarch11 04:38, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Celestial Knights Divine Winds Art Divine WInd Crest.png|Divine Winds armorial with chapter iconography (updated) Note: Uniquely, this Chapter does not wear their Chapter icon on their shoulder pauldrons. Instead they proudly display their Chapter's symbol on back banners, per their home world's traditions Divine Wind Marines.jpg|Divine Winds Astartes armed with an Edonian Katana and bolt pistol Divine Winds Article More Divine Winds Art Divine Winds_Termi.png|An elite 'Oni' Veteran Marine of the Divine Winds 1st Company arrayed in deadly artificer Terminator Armour Divine Winds_Assault Marine.png|A Divine Winds' 'Tokkō Tai' Assault Marine Back from Vacation Hi Breacher, I'm back from my vacation. I think it was you who left the last message on my wall, but I'm not sure as it is not signed. If it was you working on the Relentless/Restless Sinners with Kaedmon, please send me a mail so I have yours and we can exchange thoughts and such. Greetings, Baca. vito.bacalo@gmail.com BacaloV (talk) 19:42, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Congrats! RE: Silver Centurian Barge Thank's Breacher. Yeah this is one of those SM lore bits that kind of misunderstood and GW doesn't really bother clarifying since they encourage the whole "your guys" thing on tabletop and have some Black Library writers who just couldn't care less as insist that a single SM could tank a full artillary barrage and fires basic rounds that can peirce power armor auto-killing their opponent (bitterness intensifies). But with the whole set up Guiliman put in the Codex you're looking at part of three companies per Strike Cruiser with the Battlebarge basically being for the chapter's elite. Since SM operate mainly on the ground or while boarding an enemy vessel with maybe a couple marines left behind to oversee the chapter serfs and manage the automated security of the vessel. A Battlebarge typically wont carry more than a Strike Cruiser more on the grounds of what role it plays in the Chapter and that Chapters don't have enough marines to fill the vessel to maximum capacity. But in some of GW and/or the fan's favorite lore there are chapters who've operated entirely out of a single battlebare for both single battles and for extended periods. However most GW "look how kewl our battlebarge is" writings just states the ships combat power and seemingly forgets the purpose of SM ships and the names of the guns on the vessels. Since most SM ships are "siege ships" complete with an entire arsonal of cannons with the word "siege" before the name you could easily make your Battlebarge impressive by making it actually do the job it's supposed to do and do it well, by laying siege to entire planets by itself. Gamerferg (talk) 17:59, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Do not remove content from talk pages, and please sign your messages. --Remos talk 12:35, April 25, 2018 (UTC)